


i forgot that it existed

by starrykai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, also I'm sorry there's no taehyun, honestly he's my fav chara LMAO, jus soobin being dumb, yeonjun is REALLY annoying here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai
Summary: In the midst of busy weeks and getting two cups of coffee, Soobin's soulmate timer hit 00:00:00.But here's the catch; he doesn't know when it happened. And now he has to go find this KKH person.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 198





	1. what the fuck, universe (& soobin).

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious that I love soulmate au sm lmaooo.

Soobin's mother would always remind him to check his soulmate clock (“But mom, why?” eleven year old Soobin whined, dragging the why. His mother flicked his forehead gently. “What do you mean why? You should know why!”).

He used to religiously check it every single day throughout his middle and high school years, but now that Soobin is a twenty two year old university student, majoring in Korean Language and Literature, he sometimes have no time to check eventhough he only need to take one look at his wrist. Hey, he's a busy man okay? Okay.

(That, and also because Soobin doesn't really care about this whole soulmate thing. Just a bit— _little_ bit. Mainly because Soobin prioritizes university more. Shh don't tell his mother.)

But honestly, Soobin wonders what the universe was thinking when it's decided to pair everyone up and let them go on their own to look for their second halves on this goddamn earth with just six numbers on their wrists as their only hint. Soobin will never know.

The thing about this whole soulmate thing that bothers him the most is that, when you finally meet your soulmate, the countdown won't notify you. It will just change to zero, and the initials of your soulmate will appear just below the timer.

But really though, the Universe could have, _at least_ , make the countdown more useful. Like for example, adding a beeping sound when the soulmates meet or bump into each other. Heck, even a cutesy (because to everyone, excluding Soobin— _especially Soobin_ —this whole soulmate thing is cute.) child-like voice that says _‘Congratulations! You have met your soulmate!’_ would be good too.

Anything is better than nothing at all.

Which is why Soobin knows he's fucked up when he sees his soulmate clock at 00 : 00 : 00 when there's no one around him.

—

It's almost six in the evening when Soobin reaches the apartment he shared with his (annoying) bestfriend, Yeonjun.

He throws his backpack on the floor before jumping on his messy bed, grinning happily because— “Yessss. Semester Breakkkkkk.” (“Shut your ass up, Bin. Some people still need to finish their report!” Yeonjun screeches from the living room. Soobin pays him no mind.)

These past two weeks have been hell. Soobin had been bombarded with reports, quizzes, assignments and essays. He had to finish everything before the semester break starts. Truthfully speaking, it's his fault for procrastinating and spent most of his free time sitting infront of his computer, playing the Battleground game with his friend who is also his bestfriend's soulmate, Beomgyu, ignoring the workload that sits messily on his desk.

But whatever, Soobin is glad that he's on break now.

The lavender haired male yawns tiredly, his eyes are already closed as he snuggles deeper into his blanket. He's been up for about two days now, attending classes and trying to finish the rest of his assignments and an essay that made him want to pull his hair and throw his laptop out of the window. Soobin doesn't even remember when the last time he had a proper meal. His mother is going to kill him if she finds out he's been eating just ramen and bread.

Just when Soobin's about to drift off to dreamland, he remembers that he needs to take a shower. He opens his eyes, blinking tiredly, thinking whether he should shower right now. He's too tired and lazy to do so, but Soobin hadn't showered for days, and the hoodie he's wearing right now stinks with his sweat, because; one, he's been wearing it for at least two days in a row; and two, he hasn't done his laundry yet.

Living the university life is really tiring.

 _Damn I feel so dirty,_ Soobin thinks to himself. _Ew, uni sucks._ He sighs deeply before getting up from his bed and takes his hoodie off, scrunching his nose when he accidentally inhaled the smell of his hoodie before throwing it aside, making a mental note to do his laundry tomorrow. He then reaches down to unbuckle his jeans.

But something catches his attention.

Soobin blinks as he looks at his wrist; there are six zeros on it with a **‘KKH’** written in bold below the countdown. Something is not right with his soulmate timer. Something feels off. Soobin can feel it, but he can't pinpoint why.

Who and what the hell is KKH anyway? The last time he checked, it wasn't there. It's not supposed to be there. At least not until he meets his soulmate. _Where did it come from—_

_Wait._

Wait a _goddamn_ second.

Soobin blinks again, his mind still processing before realization dawns on him.

_Oh._

And then, Soobin screeches.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FU— YEONJUN HYUNG COME HERE FOR A SEC.”

_Fuck fuck fuck nononono— Fuck. This is NOT happening._

Yeonjun barges into Soobin's room and shoots the younger a glare. “What the bloody fuck is your problem—”

“HYUNG, MY CLOCK IS AT ZERO—” Soobin cuts Yeonjun off, shoving his wrist to Yeonjun's face, “—AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN IT HAPPENED—”

Yeonjun lets out a loud noise that suspiciously sounds like he's half dying, screeching and half laughing.

Soobin scowls and calls him a stupid fake friend for laughing at his misery before smacking Yeonjun's face with a pillow, successfully shutting him up.

—

Oh boy.

Soobin should've listened to his mother and check his soulmate clock from time to time. Now, he has to look for his soulmate whose initials are KKH.

He has to, or else his parents will find out, ask him who his soulmate is and tell him to invite his soulmate over for dinner. And what is Soobin supposed to say to that?

 _‘Haha, hey mum hey dad. So uh funny story, I actually don't know who my soulmate is. I didn't realize i met them, because I didn't check my clock.’_ sounds like he's asking his mother to smack him on the head.

Well, it seems like Soobin won't be going home for the semester break.

—

“Hyung, when was the last time you checked?”

It's quarter past eight and all of them are in the living room. Yeonjun is sitting on the floor, in the middle of Beomgyu's legs, leaning his back on the couch the latter is currently sitting, with his macbook air opened in front of him.

“Probably last month. Who knows.” The blonde haired male chirps, his fingers are busy typing on the keyboard, finishing his report.

Soobin, who is sprawling on another couch, rolls his eyes at his bestfriend. “Worry about your work first, hyung. You've been working on it since i came home.”

He ignores Yeonjun's _‘It's almost finish, loser who doesn't know his own soulmate.’_ as he stares at the three letters written in bold on his wrist, trying to remember when was the last time he looked at his soulmate clock. But his mind goes blank. “I dont know. uhhh two weeks ago, i think.” He finally answers Beomgyu's question.

“That was last month—”

“Do you remember how many days, minutes and seconds you have left?” The black haired male cuts in, putting his chin on top of his soulmate's head.

Yeonjun snorts, “It's Soobin. He doesn't even remember what date it is today.” He hits enter, before grabbing his soulmate's hand and gives it a kiss.

Soobin cringes at the sight. Even after seven months, Yeonjun and Beomgyu are still on their honeymoon phase. It's really cute though, and he's happy for them. He really is. But sometimes, Soobin gets sad whenever they're being affectionate in front of him; (He keeps convincing himself that) they just remind him of his parents whom he misses dearly.

So no. Definitely not because he's lonely.

Totally not because he still hasn't found his other half yet (technically, he's already found them).

Shut up.

(He mentally stomps the feeling of loneliness deep inside him that tries to bubble up. “Stay there. No one likes you.” Soobin mumbles to himself, sulking.)

“Shut up. No one asked you, Hyung.” Soobin scowls. “Besides, you're wrong. I do remember okay.” He smiles smugly.

“Yeah sure—”

“Fifteen days.” Soobin cuts Yeonjun off, a smug smile is still playing upon his lips.

Beomgyu grins. “That's good, Hyung. Now we can just count the days. Starting from the last time you checked your timer.”

Soobin is glad he has a Choi Beomgyu in his life.

—

It was on the day just before the busy weeks started.

Soobin was in a convenience store, sitting at one of the tables, clothed in a huge hoodie and pajama pants, waiting for his ramen to cook. He spent the entire day just sitting infront of his computer, trying (and failing) to win against Beomgyu in battleground.

He couldn't ignore his growling stomach anymore so he had told the younger he'd go and grab something to eat.

But sadly though, there was no food in their fridge. He had no choice but to go visit the convenience store near their place.

Soobin clucked his tongue as he tried to ignore his stomach before pulling his phone out from his hoodie's pocket, planning to play some game to kill some time. But his soulmate clock caught his attention.

**15 : 09 : 45**

“Fifteen more days to go huh, soulmate?” Soobin muttered under his breath. “I hope you don't mind having a broke ass uni student, who watches mukbangers eat the food he craves, everynight, as your soulmate.”

The next day, he had completely forgotten about it, too caught up with his busy schedules. He forgot he was going to meet his soulmate in less than two weeks.

And that's what happened for the next two weeks.

On the day he was supposed to meet his soulmate, Soobin was in a hurry. He needed to go home so he could start doing his essay as soon as possible.

So it's not his fault that he didn't notice what had happened.

He didn't notice his soulmate clock hit 00 : 00 : 00 mark.

He didn't notice the initials slowly appeared on his skin.

That night, he pulled an all nighter with just the two cups of coffee he had bought earlier to keep him awake. 

And even when morning came, he still did not notice.


	2. he is home

Fifteen days.

If Soobin counts starting from the day he last checked his soulmate clock, which was on sunday, until the day he found out it has already hit zero mark, which is on tuesday. He will have sixteen days. Which means he met his soulmate on the day before he had noticed the change on his soulmate timer.

“Gyu, you're a genius—” Yeonjun had gushed over Beomgyu earlier, staring at the latter with heart eyes. Beomgyu, who was busy explaining the _maths_ to Soobin, sighed.

“—It's _basic_ maths, hyung—” he deadpanned.

“—Smart. Very intelligent. So lucky to have you as my soulmate wow.” The blond continued, ignoring Soobin's judgemental stares.

Thank god, it's just a one day apart. Soobin doesn't know what would he do if it was four or five days.

But the problem is that, Soobin doesn't remember much what he did on that day. But he does remember visiting a coffee shop after his classes ended, to get two cups of Iced americano to help him stay awake during the night.

“Uhh, I guess the best thing you got right now is the coffee shop. You could go there again and...” Beomgyu trails, “..wait?” he continues (more like questions).

Soobin raises an eyebrow, “Why the coffee shop? I mean, I could've met them in the streets or something.”

“That's not how soulmates work, Soobin.” Yeonjun rolls his eyes, always ready to defend his soulmate, because he's _that_ whipped. Soobin has lost count of how many times they've been rolling their eyes at each other today (just bestfriend things, Yeonjun said). Soobin pouts. He doesn't bother to fight back, though, because he knows his bestfriend is right. “Just go there tomorrow. Maybe your soulmate will be there, waiting for you. Let's just hope your soulmate remembers your stupid rabbit face.”

Before Soobin retreats to his room, he picks up a pillow and tosses it at Yeonjun, hitting him square in the face.

“CHOI SOOBIN. WHAT'S WITH YOU AND HITTING MY FACE WITH A DAMN PILLOW. I'M KICKING YOUR ASS OUT—”

The next day, Soobin finds himself standing outside the coffee shop— which is called Kang's Koffee ( _huh, how clever_. Soobin mentally cackles). He steps forward and tries to peek in through the big picture window. There are not many people inside; there's a couple sitting at the farthest table, seemingly like they're on a date with all the shy grins and secret glances; a grandma who has a cup of coffee and a plate of fruit tart sitting on top of the table, looking like she's enjoying her alone time. There are also a bunch of young girls— highschool students? Soobin's pretty sure they are highschool students— chatting and giggling to themselves while staring at something—or someone?—with.. _heart eyes? what?_

Soobin moves his gaze to where the girls are secretly pointing at, and then his eyes land on a guy (oh, it _is_ someone), who is hunching over his laptop with a serious expression on his face, his eyes focused on the screen as he chews on his bottom lip while his fingers are busy typing furiously on the keyboard.

Soobin tilts his head and takes another look before he grins devilishly. He knows him. He could never forget the cute guy with a bossy attitude who had approached him and told him to move to another table.

________

“Name?”

“Soobin.” He answered.

The barista nodded her head. “That would be $8.50.”

 _Fuck I'm broke_ , Soobin tearfully thought to himself as he watched the worker take his credit card and swipe it, before handing it back to him.

“You can take a sit first. It'll take some time since we have a lot of orders right now.” She gave him an apologetic smile. Soobin nodded his head politely, groaning inwardly, before stepping away from the counter and looked around. Frowning, he stalked over to an empty table and sat on the chair. It wasn't too far from the counter, and the coffee shop was not that huge anyway, so Soobin could still hear his name being called. 

It was five in the afternoon, the coffee shop was kind of packed; mostly with students. And there were only two workers— Soobin slumped on his seat. Yep, his coffee would definitely take some time. He sighed, he should've went to another cafe. Soobin wasn't going to come to this place because he'd seen how packed it was, but it seemed like his feet has its own mind. Because the next thing he knew, he was already inside. Soobin had considered walking out and visit the small, homely cafe he'd passed earlier. But, he had already paid for his coffee. Soobin wasn't going waste his money. He was a broke university student, after all. So he had no choice but to wait.

“Soobin, you idiot.” He muttered to himself, fixing his round framed glasses (“That's right. You are,” a voice, that suspiciously sounded like Yeonjun, cackled in his head). He was too busy smacking his older bestfriend in his head to notice that there was someone standing near his table.

“Excuse me, but can you sit at another table?”

Soobin looked up to see a guy— _not just a damn guy_ , he interrupted himself.

This guy had to be the most attractive person he's ever seen (aside from his bestfriend because, oh come on, everyone thinks Yeonjun is attractive okay, including him. But no homo though). He was tall, _too_ tall. but he still looked like he was a couple inches shorter than him. But then again, _everyone_ is shorter than Soobin. He had an angelic face with warm features, smooth skin, pink lips and soft and fluffy black hair. And oh _god_ , his eyes. For a moment, Soobin was glad he decided to wear his eyeglasses today, because he could clearly see his deep chocolate eyes framed by thick, long eyelashes. If someone asks Soobin who owns the most prettiest eyes, he would not hesitate to answer with _‘the pretty-looking guy I encountered in a coffee shop’._

Soobin sucked in a deep breath. _Why are his eyes so damn beautiful? Why do they still look so fucking beautiful even when he's glaring at me— wait what?_

“What?” Soobin dumbly repeated out loud. The cute guy huffed (cutely, if you asked Soobin). “I've said this for the past two minutes. But seems like you didn't hear me since you were _too_ busy staring at me. I said, _move_ ,” said the black haired male, his voice dripping in annoyance. Soobin raised an eyebrow. Eh? This cute guy was also bossy huh.

“And why should I?” Soobin asked, tilting his head up as he stared at him with a hint of smile in his eyes. The cute boy narrowed his eyes ( _beautiful, beautiful! damn it._ Soobin cursed himself).

“Because I need to finish my assignment that is due in less than thirty minutes but my laptop is dying and I need to charge it. If you don't move right now, I will get a big _fat_ zero.” He grumbled, subtly stomping his foot. That's when Soobin finally noticed the laptop that he hugged to his chest.

“And what if I said no?” he challenged, his eyes glinted teasingly. Soobin knew all too well that chasing deadlines could be a bitch—after all, he himself was doing the same thing— but hey, it wouldn't hurt to mess around for a bit, right? 

“Then I don't care!” The cute boy declared before moving to sit across Soobin, “I don't care how attractive you are. I'm still gonna sit here because I need the _damn_ plug. There's only one and you're not using it anyway!”

“Attractive, huh?” Soobin pointed out as he grinned from ear to ear, showing off his deep dimples, suddenly feeling energized because _hell yeah_ , this pretty guy thought he was attractive too. Ten point to Soobin.

The black haired male froze, but he recovered soon after. “I-I don't know what you're talking about.” He spluttered, quickly plugging in his laptop. 

Soobin stared in his direction with a teasing smirk tugging on his lips, “It's okay. I know I'm attractive, I've been told.”

Almost on cue, Soobin heard his name being called. He quickly stood up, threw a playful “Hope to see you again, cute guy.” over his shoulder, went to the counter to pick his coffee up and walked out of the cafe. But not before stealing a last glance at the black haired male who was staring—more like glaring— at him with rosy cheeks.

_Cute._

________

With a hot chocolate in his hand that he had just ordered, Soobin makes a bee line towards the table where the cute guy sits. He puts his drink down, pulling a chair before sitting down, causing the other guy to jump.

“Never thought I'd see you sooner.” Soobin says casually, at the same time the black haired male shoots him a “Warn a guy, jesus christ.”

He scowls, “well it's nice to see you again, I guess.”

The corner of Soobin's lips lift upward to form a smile. “You sound really happy,” he snickers, “it's nice to see you too, cutie.”

He fixed his eyes back on his laptop screen, but Soobin can tell he isn't really focusing on it. His pink-tinted cheeks give it away. “S-stop calling me that.”

“Hmm.”

“And stop bothering me— why are you sitting here anyway?” the cute guy asks, narrowing his eyes at Soobin, who is calmly sipping on his drink.

“I can sit wherever I want.” Soobin says, leaning his back on his chair as he flashes the other a lazy smile, causing the latter to scoff. “It's free real estate.”

“You're so annoying,” the cute guy huffs, giving his attention back to his laptop, his fingers start to move again, smashing on the keyboard. “Don't bother me. I need to finish this book before my idea completely disappears.”

Soobin's ears perk up, intrigued. “You're a writer?”

“Just a freelancer.” He says without looking up at Soobin.

“I thought you were a student.” Soobin admits, “I meant, you said something about needing to finish an assignment the other day.” he adds.

“Yeah, I am a student, majoring in math.”

“Damn, how do you even manage your time? That's cool of you. And _math_?” Soobin whistles, “Turns out you're not just cute huh, you're smart as well.” The black haired male blushes, causing Soobin to chuckle.

“I just do.” he waves him off.

“So,” Soobin starts again after a few minutes of silence, hoping to start another small talk. He doesn't like the fact that he's wasting his time. Sue him for wanting to get to know the cute guy more. “What are you writing?”

At the mention of his book, the cute guy instantly brightens up and starts to chatter. It's pretty cute seeing him explaining everything animatedly. He even closed his laptop, muttering something that sounded like “i guess i need to take a break” under his breath before giving Soobin his full attention.

Though, it seems like he won't stop talking anytime soon, Soobin doesn't mind. In fact, he likes it. _A lot_. He likes seeing the expressions on the other's face when he talks about specific scenes on his book. He likes hearing his infectious laugh and the giggles he occasionally emits in between. And his smile. Soobin likes his smile a lot. It strangely reminds him of spring, when all the flowers bloom prettily under the warm sunlight, or the feeling you get when you walk inside your favourite cafe after a long day and is welcomed by the smell of fresh baked chocolate muffins.

And lastly, his eyes.

He's got a pair of endearing eyes. Whenever Soobin looks at him in the eye, he gets a familiar, comfortable feeling. It's almost hard to describe. And whenever the other looks at him with all the stars in his eyes, Soobin feels as if he's bathed in warm sunshine, almost feel like he's back in the backyard of his parents' house back in Ansan, playing tag with his niece and nephew that would always fill with giggles and laughter.

In other words, his eyes feel like home.

 _Oh no_ , Soobin's throat dries up. _Oh no, I think I like him._

—

And before Soobin knows it, hours have passed and the sky outside turned dark. They've been sitting at the table, talking for hours. Soobin didn't even realize it was already eight in the evening until he checked the digital clock on his phone. Now they're outside, standing beside each other, basking in the cool night air, unwilling to leave. Soobin steals a glance at the shorter—hours of talking, and he still hasn't asked for his name yet? He groans inwardly, _stupid Soobin_. but whatever, he can ask for it now, along with his number— that's it if Soobin decides to stop being a coward.

“So uh, thanks for today. I had fun.” Soobin starts, feeling awkward all of a sudden, causing the other to giggle. He turns to look at Soobin and beams at him even brighter, if such thing is possible. Six-year-old Soobin would have thought he was befriending a breathing and walking sun. _Christ, stop looking at me like that,_ Soobin yells in his head.

“Yeah, it was unplanned but I still had fun hanging out with you.” He looks down shyly, letting out a quiet and soft giggle— _hold the fuck up, that was an even shyer giggle_. Soobin doesn't care about the fact that he'd just used a word that doesn't even exist in the dictionary he was once forced to read back in highschool, because _what the fuck_ , he swears he can feel his heart turning soft and mush.

Seriously, he never asked for this. But he's not complaining though. He loves it. A lot. His heart does.

 _Okay, this is it,_ Soobin encourages himself, _this is your last chance. Ask for his number, and his damn name, you idiot._ He quietly nods to himself as he mentally pats himself on the back. But just when he is about to open his mouth, he suddenly remembers something.

Soulmate.

He was supposed to look for his soulmate today. Not to hang out with some guy he just met the other day, _and_ definitely, not to catch feelings with the said guy. How could he forgot about that? and fuck—

What if he has a soulmate? or worse, has already found them? or _even_ worse, is already living with them— _Soobin, you dumb fuck_ , he wails inwardly.

“..I do have a soulmate.” the black haired male says quietly, catching Soobin off guard. Soobin can feel his cheeks heat up, feeling embarrassed due to the fact that he'd just said it out loud.

“And yeah, I have met them,” he continues, carefully, and Soobin's heart _sinks_. “But uh, I don't know who they are...?”

Soobin blinks, turning his body towards him so that they're facing each other, “ _what_ ?”

The shorter blushes. “I met them recently. like, yesterday. But i missed them. So uh yeah.” he finishes it off with a small pout.

Soobin's heart skips a beat, a lot of thoughts and possibilities pop into his head. What if— wait no, there's no way— but—

“Wait— what's your name?” Soobin stutters as he let out a force laugh, fidgeting with the hem of his white hoodie. “I mean, I just realized that i haven't asked for your name. Which is kinda stupid, because we've been talking for hours and hours. And I know some of your friends' names, even your neighbor's dog's, yet I still don't know yours, which is unacceptable in this economy—”

The other bursts out laughing, “you're rambling. And in this economy? Really?” the laugh soon turns into soft giggles, “Kai. Huening Kai— well actually it's Kai Kamal Huening.” He holds out his hand for a handshake, beaming up at him, his eyes are shining with delight.

_Kai._

Soobin looks down at the shorter's hand, his eyes are frantically searching for his soulmate clock.

_Kai Kamal Huening._

And when his eyes landed upon it, the first thing that catches his eye is the initials— written in bold, but this time, in white, instead of black like the one Soobin has on his wrist.

CSB.

_Oh._

Soobin's heart speeds up as his stomach makes another flip. And suddenly, everything makes sense. He holds back a huge grin that threatens to break free, as his heart tingles with warmth. He knew it, he fucking knew it—

Soobin takes the shorter's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, hiding his own soulmate clock. But instead of telling him his name, he lets out a confident “Wanna go out tomorrow? It's a date.” with a mischievous smile tugs at his lips.

“W-what,” the cute guy— _Kai_ stutters, clearly not expecting it, as he avoids eye contact. “don't you have a soulmate— they wouldn't like it if they knew you were asking a stranger out!” he exclaims with rosy cheeks, making Soobin laugh fondly.

“No, they would. _He_ would,” Soobin assures, smiling gently at him as he caresses the back of his hand softly with his thumb. “I mean, I'm asking _my_ soulmate out. Why wouldn't he like it?”

A pause.

“your _what_ ?!” Kai quickly snaps his head up at Soobin, staring at him in shock.

Instead of answering, he just grabs Kai's wrist with his other hand and twist it up, urging the latter to look down at his timer. Soobin then put his own wrist on top of his.

And then, there's a spark.

A warm feeling spreads as soon as the two clocks touched. A wave of new emotions comes crashing into his chest, tugging at his heartstrings. Soobin knows it comes from his soulmate. It feels so _so_ good, and oddly enough, it feels so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time, but Soobin decides he loves this feeling.

He puts his wrist beside Kai's, showing him his own soulmate clock for the first time. Instead of six zeros on both clocks, there are now seven zeros along with a number one. And not long after that, it changes to two.

Then three.

Four.

Five.

And it keeps going (until forever, Soobin hopes).

And just like that, their clocks started to tick once again at the same time.

But this time, it's a countdown of how long the pair of soulmates have been together.

Kai watches everything in amazement, before he looks up at Soobin and beams at him, his eyes shining with happiness. Soobin looks back at him in the eye, there's a smile carved across his face from ear to ear. He swears he can see the whole universe in his eyes. _Beautiful._

Soobin snakes his hands around Kai's waist, and pulls him close to his chest before dropping a sweet kiss on his forehead. His heart flips when Kai nuzzles his nose happily against his cheek, emitting happy noises.

“So a date? I'll meet you here at 12, okay?” Soobin murmurs before giving a gentle peck on the tip of Kai's nose, “I will see you tomorrow, _Kai_ .”

And just like that, Soobin goes home with a silly grin plastered on his lips and a full heart. He can't wait for tomorrow. He can't wait to meet him again.

Kai.

Kai.

Kai.

Kai.

Huening Kai, the cute guy who turns out to be his soulmate.

Soobin thinks back when he looked at Kai's eyes, and then to Yeonjun's drunken and slurred “Gyu's eyes” and “It's home” after a month of meeting Beomgyu.

**00 : 00 : 09 : 45**

**00 : 00 : 09 : 46**

**00 : 00 : 09 : 47**

Soobin smiles. No wonder Kai's eyes felt like home. 

He _is_ home.

___________

(“Oh my god SOOBIN I CANT BREATHE— this is HILARIOUS. OH MY GOD I CAN'T STAND THIS STUPIDITY. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT TO ASK FOR HIS DAMN NUMBER—”

“YEONJUN, I _WILL_ PULL YOUR HAIR IF YOU CONTINUE—”

“—YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE HIM HOME—”

“DO YOU EVER SHUT THE HELL UP—”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is hyuka so giggly here.
> 
> im @eternallysookai on twt.


End file.
